Who Knew
by Simply Snazzical
Summary: Kempsie. "Who knew that Massie would finally get over Derrick? Who knew that Kemp could actually like a girl for real?" One-shot. For Nicole!


**One-shot. Just had an idea for some Kempsie action that came to me when I was in the middle of a PM. **

**For Nicole, 'cause she's just awesome like that :D**

**R****eview please!**

**xoxo, kristyn**

**DISCLAIMER**: **I am not Lisi Harrison, I do not own the Clique or any recognizable characters, etc.**

* * *

Massie sighed, and stomped her Gucci-clad foot on the glossy wood floors of Kemp Hurley's basement.

Her frustrated gaze lingered on Derrick, her on-and-off boyfriend, who was hitting up some bottle blonde girl a mere ten feet away.

She crinkled her nose in distaste and confusion at her trashy outfit. How she got that second-skin, traffic-sign-yellow dress over that boob job was a mystery to Massie. Was he blind? Massie herself had much better style, not to mention hair color.

So why was she sitting here, alone, on a barstool at _the _hottest end-of-Junior-year party while her apparently-off-again boyfriend flirted with a slutty traffic sign?

_Derrick is a jerk_, the little voice at the back of her mind nagged her. _But you keep going back to him. _It continued knawing away at her already-jumbled head.

She scanned the room, searching for her so-called best friends.

Claire; sitting on Cam's lap on a couch, playing with his hair and giggling, Alicia; making out ferociously with Josh in the center of the dance floor, Kristen; flirting it up with a Senior in the corner, and Dylan; dancing wildly with what's-his-face... Plovert, Massie remembered.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed a cocktail off a waiter's tray, and she downed it in one gulp. Normally she wasn't big on alcohol, but she was in a particularly bitchy mood tonight.

"Enjoying the party, baby?" A husky voice breathed into her ear.

Massie jumped, and spun around in the chair and coming face to face with Kemp.

"What do you want, Hurley?" She asked, her amber eyes shooting mental daggers into his playful brown ones.

"What rabbit took your Trix?" Kemp replied, taking a seat next to her. "I didn't do anything to piss you off this week. At least I don't _think _I did."

Massie shot him another glare, ignoring his chestnut brown curls that flopped around his pretty-boy face.

"Think harder. As I recall, you asked me if I preferred satin or linen sheets, and then if I liked to be on top or on bottom. I think that qualifies to piss me off," She scoffed, taking in his kicked-puppy expression.

"Sorry, I can't help myself sometimes," Kemp said lazily, flicking a scrap of paper onto the ground. "You turn me on so much I can't stop it."

"Kemp, any female turns you on like that," Massie pointed out. "Ones that give you a second look make you even more perverted."

Kemp finally returned Massie's spiteful glare along with a sarcastic question. "Is that really true?"

"Am I gorgeous?" Massie asked, deadpan.

"Hell yeah," Kemp said, his eyes traveling up and down Massie's body admiringly.

"Then _hell yeah, _that's really true_,_" Massie growled, stamping her heel down on Kemp's toe.

"What the fuck?" Kemp swore angrily, shaking his foot out. "No wonder Derrick keeps leaving you. You're such a bitch!"

Massie's eyes widened. _Nobody _called Massie a bitch and lived to tell about it. And_ absolutely_ nobody dared talk about her and Derrick.

"You did nawt just go there," Massie said threateningly. She blanked out the throbbing pulse of music, spinning disco lights, and screaming party-goers. She was not about to lose a verbal fight with Kemp Hurley, Derrick's hawt-but-perverted soccer buddy.

"_You did nawt just go there_," Kemp mocked her, daring her to say more.

"Gawd, why are you such a retard?" Massie said, staying calm, cool and collected on the outside, even though on the inside, she was reeling. No guy in the history of forever had even dared to challenge Massie Block. And Kemp was dangerously close to winning this battle.

"I dunno, but why are you such a bitch?" Kemp retorted, his gaze locked onto Massie's.

"Don't you have someone else you can _torture_?" She hissed, flipping her practically-reflective hair over her shoulder.

"Probably, but I choose you," Kemp purred, placing his hand on top of Massie's.

She promptly slapped him and turned her back on him, but suddenly whipped her head around to make one final comment.

"And anyway, Derrick does nawt keep leaving me. We get a little too intense sometimes and I want to just cool it off for a little while," She lied. Admitting the truth wasn't something easily done. She still liked Derrick. A lot. Not love, at least not yet, but liked.

"Is _that_ so?" Kemp asked deviously, turning her head gently to face Derrick.

Massie felt her cheeks flush a fiery fuchsia. On a small loveseat, Derrick and the slutty traffic sign were kissing passionately, and she was straddled across his lap.

She felt warm tears come to her eyes, and she fought to keep them back. She was _Massie Block._ She would not, _could not_ cry over a guy. No matter _how_ much she liked him.

"I have to go," She said hurriedly, tearing up the stairs as fast as she could in her three-inch heels. Sure, she'd seen him flirting with her, but this was too much. She had been fighting against the truth, but like all good traffic signs should, she had been alerted to the dangers of her situation. Derrick was just going to keep breaking her heart.

As she marched down the hallway toward the door, she was vaguely aware of someone yelling her name. Funny how it sounded like Kemp, she thought.

She hesitated at the door. It was raining heavily, and the sheets of water pounded the ground and drenched everything in sight. Did she really want to get soaked?

She had her answer when Kemp flew up the stairs, his cheeks flushed a criminally adorable shade of pink. She yanked the front door open and stepped out into the constant lashing of rain.

"Massie, stop," He panted, pushing a stray curl out of his face and stopping her before she reached the street.

"Why should I? So you can rub it in my face that me and Derrick officially broke up? There, I said it," Massie said, grimacing as the truth hung in the muggy midsummer's air and engulfed her like perfume.

"I wasn't going to. I wanted to see if you're okay," Kemp said softly, approaching her slowly.

"Oh, so you're suddenly nice when you know I'm single? Think it will be any easier to get me in your bed now?" Massie ranted, sticking her hand on her jutted-out hip.

"Look, Massie, this is all new for me. I'm not used to actually liking a girl," Kemp admitted.

Massie opened her mouth for another lashing of insults when her eyes widened in realization.

"Pause, rewind. You like me?" She gasped. Kemp? Actually liking a girl, not just wanting to sleep with them? That was about the same as saying Massie wanted to shop at Target.

Kemp glared at her. "Yes, okay? Happy?"

"Okay," Massie said numbly. He, Kemp, HART-times-a-million, perverted-times-a-billion, liked her. "Then why do you annoy the crap out of me all the time?"

Kemp sighed. "I don't know how else to get you to talk to me. You're always busy with Derrick and your friends."

"Okay," She repeated. Her brain was dead again, and all of her clever comebacks were washed away with the rain water. She tried not to notice how adorable he looked with his curls flattened down by the rain and his cheeks flushed, and his usually playful brown eyes intense and open.

"Listen Mass. I know you like Derrick, but he's no good for you. He uses you, and he'll just break your heart over and over again," Kemp reasoned gently, wiping his saturated hair out of his eyes.

"Well, what's your point?" Massie said impatiently.

"Give me a chance," Kemp almost pleaded. "One chance. You've given Derrick, I dunno, way more than that?"

"Give me a _reason_," Massie said. "One reason. I don't know why I should give you another oppurtunity to try and seduce me into sleeping with you."

"Because we're more alike than you think," Kemp said earnestly. "If you'd think about it, who else would actually verbally challenge the infamous Massie Block? And what girl would resist the legendary Kemp Hurley?"

Massie considered, and wrung out the ends of her dripping hair. "That's not good enough. Just cause I won't sleep with you and you would insult me doesn't mean-"

She was cut off when Kemp leaned in and kissed her, catching her off guard.

His kiss was soft and sweeter than she would have expected, and she found herself kissing back.

Her hands found their way into his messy, sopping curls, and they stayed there, relishing the warmth. His arms were around her waist, and they softly rubbed her back, which tingled along with every nerve in her body. Who knew that Kemp Hurley could make her feel this way?

Who knew that Massie Block and Kemp Hurley, the school bitch and the school perv, would be standing in his front yard in the middle of the night with the rain beating down, kissing like there was no tomorrow?

Who knew that Massie would finally get over Derrick?

Who knew that Kemp could actually like a girl for real?

Finally, Massie pulled away, but kept her hands entangled in his hair. "You're still a perv," She whispered in his ear.

"And you're still a bitch," He replied, tightening his grip on her waist for another kiss.

"But that's why you love me," She giggled flirtily, balancing on her toes to reach him. "And _that's_ a good enough reason."

* * *

**I don't like the ending, but that's usually how I feel about my stories. Whatevs.**

**Review!!**


End file.
